


So umm about that payday REWRITE

by cloakerboi



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games), PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, gonna add more tags when I feel like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloakerboi/pseuds/cloakerboi
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

So this a rewrite of something I started in July or august . It was not that funny and I stopped working on it . I’m probably going to write a actually part of the fic next week or the week after that . I was gonna part on the new story to the old one but the old one was really bad so I just deleted it. Just want to put this out here know because tagging is a pain .There’s not only one chapter I don’t know why it says that .


	2. Discontinuing

I have decided to discontinue it for now and as far as I can tell the future . I forgot about this for a while and began to work on a game on Roblox and I enjoy it a lot better than writing . In addition to actually living my life working on the game has taken up a lot of my time and I don’t have the time or interest to continue working on this


End file.
